Kira
by Psychokitty190
Summary: Vampires are not always at the top of the food chain.Kira must learn who she is and what monster lies inside of her.
1. Kira: Prelude

I lay on my bed listening to the frogs sing to each other. My window is cracked for the cool breeze to enter. My bed and comforter hug me with such softness against my bare skin. I close my eyes, ready for dreams to take over me. The breeze feels so good against my warm face. Smells of the magnolia bush outside mingle with the smells of febreez and strawberry incense in my room. I breathed deeply, and gagged.

The smell of rot and decay invade my senses. I opened my eyes to see a dark figure next to the window. Its eyes gleam yellow like amber stones. My body is paralyzed and a bitter copper taste fills my mouth from the sudden fear. The figure, as if gliding, moves to the side of my bed. The stench follows it and the once nice breeze blows the smell right towards me. The thing leans down close to my face. The awful smell is almost overpowering now. It's a man. I looked into his eyes. A man with beautiful amber eyes.

Those eyes. So warm and comforting. They seem to stare straight into my soul. My body stops trembling and goes slack. He leas closer and rests his cheek against mine. Cold against hot. His head lowers and brushes against my jaw while his hand cradles the other side of my face. Automatically my hand rests itself on top his. He nuzzles my neck and licks a spot before piercing the skin with sharp teeth. Like needles they push into the soft skin with a faint pop. Ecstasy ripples through my body. My back arches, responding the instant bliss. As I hear him take his first gulp my hand raises to hold the back of his neck. And then he stiffens. He lifts his head to reveal red tinted eyes, filled with fear. Dark blue liquid dribbles from the corner of his mouth and down his chin. My blood.

"What-wha-," he stutters

"What am I?"I ask for him. My hands lock onto his hand and the back of his head. He struggles but cannot get away. They never do.

"I am _your_ predator. You are so lucky as to be my prey. I am Kira, and the only one of my kind."I pull him closer to me. He struggles much harder now, which only makes me more excited. I smile wide to expose four silver fangs. Two of which were ridged for ripping and shredding. I pulled the fighting man closer yet. His ear is next to my mouth.

"I may look, smell, and feel like a human, but that is a mistake, vampire. One that you will not live long enough to regret. Your friends outside will learn this also, "I whispered into his ear. Screeching and howling erupted outside the window and faded as they retreated.

"Oh my, they have abandoned you. Not good friends really if you ask me. No worries though. I will find them soon enough. Right now, I'm ready to eat,"  
I laughed as the man furiously tried to get away, screeching and howling.

I was even more excited as he did this and my mouth clamped down hard into his tough cold flesh. The vampire beside himself with pain bit my shoulder several times. In return I shook my head, ripping deeper into his throat. I drank from him, taking in his other victim's blood. Humans never satisfied my craving. Only when concentrated in the vampire body was I content. Though the best part was yet to come.

The man was now only making feeble attempts to free himself. I pushed him onto the floor and straddled him. Such beautiful teeth this vampire had. I reached out and plucked a fang from the socket.

"You bitch!"He hollered, blood only flowing a little since I drank most of it.

I popped the tooth into my mouth. It crunched like a piece of candy. His fangs would cut into my stomach. A painful process but worth it since it would allow what I was to devour next spread more quickly through my body. As I pulled the second tooth and consumed it, my other hand jerked his black coat away to expose his chest. What is it with vampires and black I wondered.

With one sharp blow my fist was past his ribcage. The vampire still fought and grabbed for my arm. When I found what I was looking for, my hand emerged with his heart. The arteries still attached and stretched to their limit. This was where the good stuff was. A fluid so sweet and powerful. It was like a drug to me and I was addicted. The vampire only looked up at me. He knew it was over. I almost felt sorry, as I always do, but remember all of their victims. All dead. With a smile I struck. With three bites the heart was gone. The vampire shrunk and crumbled like dirt.

I didn't notice. I was in euphoria now. My body rocked and swayed as the intense heat spread through me. Another stronger wave rolled over me as it traveled through the wounds in my stomach. Nothing could ever explain the feeling I was going through. So alive! After what only seemed like five minutes, I stood and noticed a movement out the corner of my eye. I looked and saw a woman. Wild and naked. Skin the color of a red rose and hair the same color. Her eyes were as black as obsidian. It was only my reflection in the mirror. Only me. I smiled and was out the window into the night. I'm still hungry. Always hungry.


	2. Chapter one

Chapter 1

The first thing that came to mind when I opened my eyes was, _what nasty water stain that is on the ceiling._ I was on my back staring up at the brown misshapen spot. I slowly sat up and looked around. I was sitting on a nice bed with a cozy looking green quilt. The walls were painted neutral beige. The room was pretty much bare except the dresser, bed, and a black suitcase near the window (which had no curtains). It was near dawn or just after dusk judging from the view out the window. There was no clock in the room, so I had no way of telling. I felt it was morning though I don't know why.

Suddenly I was scared. Where was I? Am I alone? I took a deep breathe and started from the beginning. _What is my name? Kira- _oh no! I couldn't remember my last name! I couldn't recall where I was at or if I had anyone to contact with all these questions. I jumped off the bed and heard a soft thud. On the floor, lay an old looking book. I picked it up and ran my fingers over the faded blue cover. A dark smudge was on the top. After closer inspection I saw it said 'journal'. I carefully opened the book to the first page. There in long, fancy loops was my name.

******************************************************************************

The sun raised high in the sky by the time I was done reading. It explained to me that I was 'starting again'. That every 30 years on August 17th, I would lose my memory. The first entry dated July 10th 1920 and the last was August 3rd of 2009. After a minute of doing the math I realized I was at least ninety years old! That was only the tip of the iceberg. I was also informed of being something that even the past Kira's couldn't name. Something that preyed on the blood of another creature. A creature that drank the blood of humans. I am the vampire's worst nightmare.

At the end of the last entry, an envelope was neatly placed between the pages. I opened it to find all the information I needed to live as Kira Anne Thibodeaux. There was a birth certificate, a social security card, a driver's license. Even a receipt with a bank account number and a debit card to go with it. I had everything I needed to blend in with the people around me. I put the documents back in the envelope and noticed one more entry in the diary. It wasn't dated and seemed to have been written in a hurry.

_I'm not alone! On my way past the mirror in the hall…it wasn't me. This person looked like me, but it wasn't me. I don't know how to explain and I wish I had more time to find out more. Hopefully I'll be able to figure things out once I get past my confusion of starting over. It doesn't want me to go near New Orleans but I've made the preparations anyway. Something about water. I think…………._

I flipped through the remainder of the pages but they were all blank. Now I was confused again. I was starting to get hungry and irritated so I put the journal down and walked to the dresser to find some clothes. The first drawer held nothing. Neither did the second or third. Thankfully when I opened the bottom drawer there was a pair of black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with a picture of a hotdog in a bun. On the back it said 'relish today, ketchup tomorrow'. What was I thinking when I got this?! With a sigh I slipped on the shirt and jeans.

I walked out the bedroom door into a small living room. This room was barer than the bedroom. A TV stand with no TV and a phone book. The kitchen on the left held no appliances accept the stove and one lone pan in the middle of the counter top. _I need to get this place into shape but that will have to wait for now_, I thought as I made my way to the front door. A red blur moved out the corner of my eye as I neared the door. Before I could even think, my arm swung out. I was amazingly quick and was even more impressed with myself when I realized it was only a mirror and my arm stopped a fraction of an inch away from the glass.

A full length mirror hung to my left in the tiny hall. It was impossible to ignore the cloud of red hair that cascaded around my face. It stuck out in every direction giving the illusion that I had stuck my finger into a light socket. My bright green eyes were wide with shock as I looked myself over. My skin was pale and I had a few wrinkles around my eyes looked to be around my late twenties to early thirties. I thought I looked pretty decent with my figure of a small waist and wide hips. Though my bust could have been a little larger, I was pretty happy with this reflection. Accept for the unruly mass on top my head.

I went into the kitchen and dug through some drawers before finding a twist tie. It took an effort to get my hair to co-operate enough to tie it down. I head back out, grabbing the house key hanging next to the door on a nail. Once outside I was met with a brick wall. Looking to either side of me I realized I was in an alley. To my right down a ways was an opening. I walked to it and saw it was a mini alley that led to the main street. Quite the hiding place I had picked out. Closing the iron gate behind me I turned and was once again surprised. The road and sidewalks were filled with people drinking and hollering. Two girls almost ran into me, laughing and playing with the colorful beads around their necks.

I was instantly caught off guard. Their necks, filled with blood. Their arms, legs, everything. I'm so hungry! Though the diary had warned me that preying on a human would do no good, I just couldn't stop myself from grabbing the hand of a drunken man and leading him into what seemed only one of hundreds of nooks, crannies, and alley ways. "Hey, where are we? I need another drink," the man slurred as he tipped his cup to make his point clear. We walked, or should I say he stumbled and I dragged him, just out of sight. Before he could utter another word I was ripping at his throat. The hot liquid gushed out and all over the both of us. I was making a big mess, but all I cared about was filling my stomach. It was over too quick and I dropped him to the hard ground. I was breathing hard and my teeth ached. I was still hungry! How could that be?

It was time to find some real food. Now that my hunger was sated a little I was able to think more clearly. I need remember to keep myself fed so this wouldn't happen again. A pang of regret shot through my chest when I looked down at the man. His head was flopped to the side revealing the ugly hole I had made. His arms were splayed in odd angles, broken from where I had squeezed too hard. While walking out of the hiding spot I made up my mind to not even touch a human again. They broke so easily I just couldn't take the chance.

A little ways down the street I found a shop. I walked inside and immediately saw what I was looking for. A grey t-shirt with a picture of a flaming heart hung in the corner. I grabbed a black ribbon and a Saint's ball cap on my way to the register. The woman looked at my red stained shirt and raised her eyes at me. "My friend threw paint on me," I said with a smile. After ringing me up the woman pointed toward the back, "You can change in the employee restroom if you'd like. Just don't make a mess."

I nodded my head went to change. I took the twist tie out of my hair and braided the ribbon into my wild hair. My arms and face was covered in red and took a while to wash since it had dried a little. I walked back out into the store adjusting the hat. "Do you want a bag for your shirt?" I nodded and took the bag. "We have a half-off sale on all beads and if you buy one pound you get a free shot glass," the woman said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "No thank you," I said walking out the door. "Well you should at least get a purse, its better than putting your wallet in your back pocket. That causes back problems you know."

I laughed and continued on my way. I walked a good four blocks and threw the bag into a dumpster. No use in keeping it, I needed more clothes anyway. I walked and walked, going deeper into New Orleans. Soon I felt someone following me. I turned down small road. No one was in sight. Perfect. I acted scared and kept looking around me as if lost. A woman appeared down the dim road. I don't know how but I could tell right away she wasn't human.

"Excuse me," I said, "I seem to be a bit lost. Can you help me find my friends?"

"Of course, sweetheart. You must not be from around here," she replied walking towards me.

"No," I said shyly, "Just visiting from Mississippi. I need to find my friends. They are probably really worried by now."

The woman was right in front of me now. She flipped her short black hair out of her eyes, only for it to fall back to where it was. "You know, this place is pretty dangerous even in the daytime with all the hidden roads and alleys around here," she smiled showing her fangs. I could hear what she was thinking. She was throwing it out so strong. _I'll dump her body behind the dumpster. No one will find her for days. They'll think she got mugged. How lucky for me to find her first. _I laughed showing my own fangs. Her eyes got wide as she must have seen I had two more than she did.

I grabbed her by the arm as she tried to swing at me. I pulled her close and licked her neck. "Let go!" she screeched. She fought hard as I gnawed through her tough skin. Thick liquid filled my mouth. Compared to the human's blood, this stuff was like comparing a bland soup to a rich steak. So much thicker with a stronger taste. My arms wrapped around her and squeezed, breaking the bones in her arms and chest. The pressure prevented her from screaming and she went limp.

When I was done I didn't feel quite satisfied. I remembered the diary and knew what to do. I plucked out her fangs and crunched them around in my mouth. The journal instructed to do this so that when I ate her heart it would allow a stronger effect to pass through my body. I dragged her to the side of a building and held her by her neck against the wall. Pushing my hand into her chest was easy and I soon found what I was looking for. I pulled the heart out and ate it in just a few bites. The woman disintegrated where I held her. I couldn't even move my body felt so good.

My skin tingled to the point of burning. My head swayed and I felt like it would never end. I didn't want it to, but after what only seemed a couple of minutes the effects wore off. When my vision finally cleared I noticed that everything looked different. It was near daylight. This was not good. I looked down at my hands and saw what I already expected. My skin was red. I already knew that my eyes would be black. There was no way I could get back to the apartment and not be noticed. Then I heard footsteps. I turned and looked to see two girls and a guy walking straight towards me.


	3. Chapter two

**Chapter 2**

I started to panic as the people got closer._ What do I do?! If they see me like this they'll scream and I'll have to kill them._ "Hey! Look at that chick's costume!" the guy slurred. _Costume? _"Aw sweet!" one girl exclaimed. As they got closer I realized with relief that they were beyond drunk and didn't see clearly. The other girl wasn't even looking. She seemed lost in her own world. I grinned trying not to show my teeth and hurried past them. Once out of their sight I turned down a small alley. I sat down on a wooden crate and contemplated on what I was going to do.

The diary said nothing about how this was going to last. The sun was coming up and there was no way I could make it back to the apartment unnoticed. As I sat racking my brain on what to do, a ray of light shown onto my hand. It sizzled as I jerked my hand back. "OW! Son of a-"I looked closer. Where the sunlight had touched my skin was a spot of pale beige. _I have to burn to be normal?!_ I sighed and stood up. This was going to hurt but I HAD to get back. I stepped out of my hiding spot onto the small road. Sunlight and pain engulfed me. Within seconds it was over. I found myself on my knees. I stood and was on my way to my apartment.

_5 months later_

I walked into the front door with both hands filled with bags. Kicking the door shut with my foot I made a beeline to the bedroom and dropped the bags onto my new queen-sized bed. Ever since I found out the staggering amount of money I had in the bank, I've been decorating to my heart's content. Every room in the apartment was furnished. I've been working on my wardrobe; hence all the bags that were now starting to slide off the bed onto the floor.

More and more these days I just wanted to feel normal. I bought things that I didn't even need. I reached for the silver bag and pulled out a box containing a set of pots and pans. I never ate human food, but they were still nice looking. Walking in the store they immediately caught my eye. Dark red with black flourishes I just knew they belonged in my kitchen. I set the box down to catch a bag that had begun to slip completely off the bed.

Inside were two pairs of shoes. Ah, one of my many weaknesses. Sometimes I would buy a pair, then deciding I would never wear them drop them off at Goodwill, tag still attached. I walked over to the closet to put the shoes with all the others on the bottom. Oops, I had one more pair in one of those bags. I hurried over and after searching found the lone box. I hurried back to the close before I even made it, I tripped on a snag in the carpet.

Many of times I made a note to myself to fix that damn snag and always forgot. I fell onto the shoe rack pushing it into the wall with a loud crack. _Great, now I have to fix the wall as well as the carpet_, I thought. When I sat up I was shocked. The wall wasn't broken after all but had completely moved. I grabbed the rack and the blanket that had fallen from the top shelf and moved them out into the bedroom. I tried to push the wall back even more but stuff on the top shelf started to shift, about to fall. Already irritated I started emptying the top shelf onto the bedroom floor.

I pushed the wall again but it wouldn't budge. With a little more effort and a lot of force I pushed it open just enough for me to see inside. For any human it would be pitch black, but for me I could see perfectly. Every detail was outlined in a blue glow. Much like when a full moon is out. It was a small room with brick walls. Judging by the dust and abandoned cobwebs, no one had been in this room for quite some time. I walked in and my foot went through the floor.

"Crap!" my ankle was cut to the bone with shards of wood sticking out. My brand new pants were ruined. Dark blue blood ran down my foot and into the hole. My body pushed out the wood and began to heal. I looked down into the hole that my foot had made and saw a long box. I stuck my head near the hole and sniffed. Decaying wood, mold, and the spicy scent of my blood was all I could smell.

Curiosity was just one of my traits and I couldn't just leave without knowing what was in that box! I ripped away enough wood that would allow me to get down there. I carefully dropped down with my feet on either side of the box. I tried to lift the top off but it wouldn't budge. I took a deep breathe and flexed my hand. Claws slowly dug their way out from under my nails. I was still in practice on how to control my talents and felt satisfactions at how better I was getting. I dug between boards and using my claws as leverage, lifted the board. I leaned over to have a peek. I was shocked to see a mummy-like arm. Still looking in I reached and pulled off two more boards. There lay a man.

Something wasn't right though. His head was normal whereas the rest of his body was mummified. Blue stained his lips. Somehow my blood had fallen between the cracks and into his mouth. Was this even possible?! _He may be a vampire. Just decapitate him and let's get out of here, _a voice told me. This voice was getting on my last nerve these days. Always telling me what to do and what not to do. Just like in the diary before the mirror incident. I never trusted it anyway so I reached down and lifted the man's lip.

* * *

**If any of yall want the next chapter I want at LEAST 3 reviews. If not I'll just assume that I'm wasting my time on here and continue to only write for myself.**


End file.
